The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and particularly to a notebook computer that is capable of displaying the remaining capacity of the battery used by the notebook computer when the notebook computer is situated either in a shutdown mode or in a power saving mode (e.g., the display screen is closed).
With the development of the personal computer technology, the functions of a notebook computer are basically the same as a desktop computer and the volume of the notebook computer become smaller and smaller so as to be put into a suitcase or a backpack conveniently. Therefore, nowadays, carrying the notebook computer for either business or personal uses is popular. To achieve the portable function, the power supply of the notebook computer is mainly a portable battery. A simple method to know the remaining capacity of the battery is to directly read the information displayed by the operating system of the notebook computer in a normal operating mode (i.e., a power-on working status). For example, the user of the Microsoft Windows operating system can read the information of the remaining capacity of the battery in the notice area in the bottom right-hand corner of the operating system window. However, the information of the remaining capacity of the battery can not be read any more when the operating system of the notebook computer is situated either in a shutdown mode or in a power saving mode (i.e., an off-line status).